Irina Akulov
: "We threaten them? WE didn't blow up their planet! WE didn't hunt them halfway across the galaxy to wipe out their whole goddamn species!" : – Irina Irina Akulov (Japanese: イリーナ・アクロフ, Irina Akurofu; English dub: /ᵻˈriː.nə ˈæk.ᵿˌlɔːf/) is one of the eight main playable characters of Xenoblade Chronicles X. She is a team leader within the Interceptors Division, and a member of BLADE. Irina becomes recruitable after Chapter 3. Before Earth was destroyed, she was a part of the Unified Government Forces Special Vehicle Guidance Squad as Elma's subordinate. She idolizes and respects Elma, having previously worked under her. She has a strong desire to protect the people of Mira. Personality Irina has a tomboyish attitude, and is initially cold to people before gradually showing her warm side over time. She has a strong desire to protect the people of New Los Angeles. Because of this, she has been shown retrieving survivors from the scattered Lifehold units on the planet. Irina can become very emotional when family ties are involved in conflict, as she believes that family and blood are some of the most important aspects of humanity. Due to these views, she tends to get sentimental at the idea of someone being dismissive of, or disrespectful to their family and/or blood relatives. She had a younger brother, Leon, who did not make it onto the White Whale. Story Main story Irina along with Gwin, introduced themselves to Cross after Elma and company arrive in New Los Angeles. Shortly after, Irina and Gwin leave for their posts while Elma, Cross, and Lin head for the BLADE Barracks. Irina later leads a team, which consists of Gwin, Marcus, and herself, to retrieve a Lifehold unit that was discovered in Oblivia. Cross, Elma, and Lin eventually join up with the team to clear the area of potential threats. However, when Irina and Marcus investigate the Lifehold unit, Elma suddenly commands them to fall back, avoiding a surprise attack by Goetia. It is then that Irina learns of the Ganglion threat, she becomes highly emotional. While Irina and her team head back to the city, Lin is confused by Irina's emotional outburst. Elma reveals that Irina had a younger brother who perished on Earth due to not being able to board the White Whale. Soon afterwards, the Ganglion are revealed to have activated multiple factions to invade New Los Angeles, prompting BLADE to activate defense units. Irina and Doug are selected to lead the Skell factions as the primary line of defense. During the battle, her subordinate Marcus is killed by homing missiles and she, in frustration, promises to wake him up first when they find the Lifehold Core. When the Ganglion manage to retrieve a special mech, Irina is the one to report the event to Elma. She is later seen when almost all of BLADE is mobilized to secure the Lifehold Core, and she is among the party that enters the core to confront Luxaar and the final boss. In the closing scene, Irina is seemingly on a relaxing lunch date with Gwin before being harassed by Murderess. She becomes clearly aggravated and starts going after her.